Star Wars Episode II and a half: Secret of Moonacre
by Sabrina EP fan
Summary: When Anakin does something with unexpected consequences, Robin & Maria get sucked into the world of Star Wars
1. Chapter 1

I love Secret of Moonacre and Star Wars so I decided to mix the two…note: in Star Wars it takes place before the third movie, and maybe a few months after the second, "The Clone Wars". So Anikan isn't evil yet. And in Secret of Moonacre it takes place a few months after the ending of the movie. Also, how old were Maria and Robin supposed to be in the movie? Maria: 13, 14? Robin: 15, 16, 17, what? Let me know if you know!

Obi-Wan Kenobi's POV

I had to find Anikan. If what Padme said was true, I had to stop him before he tore a hole through dimensions. "Anikan!" I yelled. Darn it where was my pupil? I opened the door to another room with the force and saw Anikan meditating. "Anikan! Stop!" Anikan spun around to face me. "Master you startled me," he said. "Anikan, please tell me you didn't…" my voice trailed off. "I was experimenting with the force. I...I was trying to see my mother." I nodded in understanding. Usually we began training force-gifted people when they were young, so they had little to no memory of their parents. Anikan, however, was a different story. My master, Qui Gonn Jin, had found him on Tattoine, and we had taken him back to the temple. He was about ten when all of this happened, so he remembered his mom and thought about her more then anyone would like to admit. "Anikan, I know your intentions were good, but you were rash. Had you come to me first I would've told you that since your mother is on a distant planet, you might've torn a hole through dimensions. Luckily, I seem to have gotten to you in time." Anikan turned away from me, which wasn't a good sign. "Anikan," I said, my voice stern. "Did you see anything?" "…Yes master." I groaned. "What did you see?" He paused before answering. "There was a forest, and two children, but that was all I saw before you burst in." "Hopefully that was a short enough time…" I muttered to myself.

Maria's POV

I smiled, looking over at Robin sitting next to me in the woods, lost in his own thoughts. It had been about two and a half months since I saved the valley from the curse, and we had gone from enemies to friends. We did everything together. Yet it was still hard for met to tell what he was thinking, unless he was off-guard or it was really strong. But when he wanted, it was like he had walls around him, blocking anyone and everyone from seeing his emotions. Except maybe his sister Loveday. She knew him better then anyone. Loveday and my uncle had been married shortly after the curse ended, and it was a grand wedding. I suppose technically that made Robin my…hmn. My uncle's bride's brother…second uncle in-law? I shrugged. It didn't really matter. He thought of me as his friend and a little sister, me being thirteen and him fifteen. I thought of him as my dear friend…and ocassionally teased him about ex-kidnapper. Oh alright, of course it had crossed my mind a few times that we might be able to be more then friends. I was a girl for goodness' sake, I couldn't help it. I wasn't sure if he liked me that way though. I always get mixed signals. Holding a knife to his father's throat to protect me sure seemed a plus, but I suppose you bond strongly with anyone you embark on a life-threatening adventure with. And we were at least two years apart in age. His cocky smile he always gave me was irritating and annoying, but funny and cute. It was times like this that I wished I could read minds. Suddenly a flock of birds shrieked and flew into the sky, disturbing the peace. I stood up and narrowed my eyes. There seemed to be…some kind of ripple coming through the forest. And it was heading our way. Fast. It could be nothing, but still…"Robin?" I asked nervously. "What?" he asked, awakened to reality. "What's that?" I asked, pointing to the ripple. He gulped, which was not a good sign. "Run!" We both said at the same time and began to do exactly that. I didn't know where we were running to, especially if it kept coming. Even if we got out of the forest, presumably the thing wouldn't stop at the border. Would it? That seemed to be Robin's hope as he led me towards the border. I turned around and saw the ripple right behind us. How had it snuck up so fast? "Robin!" I screamed, and he turned around just in time to see the ripple overtake me. "Maria!" I heard him shout, then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: Sry last time I spelled Anakin's name wrong. I'll try to get it right this time. And sorry that I'm doing short chapters I'm hosting a Halloween party tomorrow and I'm really busy with that…anywho enjoy chapter 2!

Anakin's POV

Obi-Wan stared at me and I shifted uncomfortably when suddenly a girl, about thirteen or fourteen, appeared out of no where. She had pale skin and light reddish-brown hair in a side braid with a white ribbon braided into her hair, and was wearing a long blue dress with white lace on the sleeves, hem (which trailed behind her), and front. Honestly she looked like she came from the 1800's or something. Most importantly, she was knocked unconscious. Obi-Wan glared at me then sighed. "Let's get her to the infirmary." I nodded as I scooped her up and followed Obi-Wan out of the room. The whole way there was silent, uncomfortably silent.

Robin's POV

"Maria!" I yelled as the ripple caught up to her. She could never run very fast with those dresses. I could only watch helplessly as she became engulfed in the ripple and-disappeared? I only had a moment to ponder it before I realized how close it was to me and kept running. But like Maria, it wasn't long before it took me too.

Maria's POV

I awoke to find myself on a bed in a hospital-looking room. Nothing hurt, so I didn't know why I was there. I looked to the left and saw a middle aged man with dirty blonde hair and a beard and another one a few years older then Robin-18 maybe?-with light brown hair and one strand of it in a braid. Both had fair skin though the blonde one was a little paler, and both were wearing strange tunics (the older one's tunic was white and the younger one's black) with brown boots and a brown belt around their waist. Attached to the older one's belt was a…hmn. I had never seen anything like it. A bottle maybe? The blonde one was yelling at the younger one. "Anakin! Look what you've done now! A girl appeared out of thin air unconscious." Presumably I was the girl and the younger one was Anakin. "And where is you're light saber?" The older one asked, pointing to the younger one's belt. "…It's being fixed," muttered Anakin. The older one groaned. "How many times must I tell you? Your light saber is you're life. You can not lose it." "But I didn't loose it Master." "No you just broke it for the third time this month. I swear you're going to be the death of me Anakin." "Please don't say that Master you're the closest thing I've ever had to a father." "Then please obey me like one." It was only when Anakin turned around that they noticed I was awake. "Master," said the younger one, clearing his throat. The older one spun around and upon seeing me awake immediately softened. "I'm sorry if we startled you. I am Obi-Wan Kenobi, and this is my apprentice, Anakin Skywalker." The younger one (Anakin as I had guessed), bowed as he was introduced. "Who are you?" The older one, Obi-Wan, shot Anakin a look as he asked me. "I'm…I'm…" Obi-Wan stepped towards me. "Please don't be frightened. Look," he said, detaching the bottle thing from his belt and setting it on the table. "No weapons." "That's a weapon?" I asked him. Anakin gave Obi-Wan a look and said "Even the planets on the outer rim know about Jedi and light sabers." "Jedi? Light sabers?" I asked, beginning to panic. "Please, I know this must be very strange to you. If you could please tell us where you're from." Said Obi-Wan. I paused, hesitating, then said "I am Maria Merryweather. I was born in England but I live in Moonacre-" Then I remembered. "Robin!" I shouted a little too loud, sitting up and searching the room for him. "Who's Robin?" asked Anakin. "Robin! He's my friend…he was with me when I got caught in some ripple…well a little ahead of me but still. Is he alright?" Anakin and Obi-Wan shared a look when I mentioned the ripple, then Obi-Wan spoke. "You came alone. You arrived unconscious so we took you to the infirmary. Robin's probably still in your dimension." "Master if this "Robin" was only a little ahead of her chances are the ripple got him too. He could be anywhere-" he stopped as his "Master" shot him another glare. I looked at both of them trying to look as serious and intimidating as I could, which admittedly, wasn't a lot as they were taller and bigger then me and I was sitting in a bed in a infirmary. I took a breath then asked, "What is going on?"

Robin's POV

I am proud to say that when the ripple caught me I was fully conscience and remained so, however I was freaking out. When the ripple passed me it was as if time froze…and changed. I could only watch helplessly as my forest faded away and a new scene took place. It was dark, but I could tell I was in some sort of room…and that was about it. Then I heard footsteps approaching, and by reflex I hid in the corner behind what felt (and looked from what I could tell) like a bookcase. The door opened and two men-no-a projection of an old man in a hooded robe that covered his face except for his chin and mouth and a…what was that? It functioned like a human, but its moves were more…robotic. A robot? "I have entrusted you as captain," the projection hissed. "Do not fail me." "Y-yes sir," stuttered the robot. "But how are we supposed to break into the Jedi temple? It's heavily guarded…they destroy us!" "Imbecile! I have the Jedi wrapped around my fingers…they will be preoccupied." I pondered this. None of it made any sense. Jedi? Robots? Projections? It sounded like something straight out of a book. "If you say so sir-" "Quiet!" said the old man. "I sense another's presence." My eyes went wide and I gulped, trying even more to hide behind the bookcase (I could now see because of the light and knew it was a bookcase). Suddenly the bookcase was lifted in the air and the projection of the man was staring straight at me. "Ah…it seems we have a guest. Take him to nearest empty room," he said. And the robot did just that; grabbing my arm and holding some sort of gun to my back. I glanced back in time to see the old man's hand stretched out and the bookcase being set back in place, as if he was moving it with his mind. This just got weirder and weirder…wait. Where was Maria?

Back at Moonacre…(Benjamin)

Loveday and Mrs. Heliotrope were both fretting, pacing back and forth. "Relax ladies," I said. "Maria is just out with Robin." "Oh but Benjamin it's getting late. They should be back by now," pointed out Loveday. Everyone had become more protective of Maria since she broke the curse, but she hadn't grown any less independent. When Maria wasn't doing her lessons with Mrs. Heliotrope, she was usually out in the forest with Robin; unless he had duties to attend to. "She shouldn't be out in the forest with that ruffian anywho," said Mrs. Heliotrope. "And she should leave a note when she goes out." "She did," I said, annoyed at the woman. Her heart was in the right place, but she was so-"Why don't I just go check on her?" volunteered Loveday, interrupting my thoughts. "Maria will just be mad that you didn't trust her," I said, pouring myself a glass of wine. "I do trust her, honestly. I just get so worried….." her voice trailed off. We all knew what she meant. Sometimes I even had nightmares about that night, and I always have to go check on Maria, who will always be peacefully sleeping in her bed, just to make sure she hadn't gone and jumped off another cliff. "I could say I came for Robin. That father wants him. He is my brother after all." I sighed. "Very well." I knew there was no arguing with her anyway, so I gave in so I wouldn't waste everyone's time. "Just don't jump to any conclusions if you can't find them. Sometimes Robin takes her deep into the forest." Loveday smiled at me. "Benjamin, I lived in the forest for quite a while. I know it almost as well as him." I nodded. "Of course. Now go on; no more time to be wasted." I watched as Loveday ran out of the room to look for them. Mrs. Heliotrope turned to me. "Do you think it's wise for Maria to spend so much time away from civilization?" I glared at her. "You have expressed your opinion on the matter a number of times, Mrs. Heliotrope. Please keep in mind that you are not the only one who cares for Maria, and that Robin is (I put extra emphasis on the next part) Loveday's brother." She looked at me and opened her mouth, then closed it. I smiled to myself in satisfaction. "And you're always so concerned that the boy is a bad influence on Maria. Has it ever occurred to you that she's a good influence to him?"

Not really sure where I'm going with this (just have a faint idea), so if you have any ideas feel free to share them and I'll give you a shout out if I use them. Thanks! R & R!


End file.
